dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crispy's leveling guide for the under-geared
Hello all, this is a console guide that will be geared towards those of you that are either beginners or don't have the gear to easily level and farm high end gear. Most players spend their time leveling up on the map Glitterhelm Caverns on insane, but this can be difficult if you don't have the right gear, you're under leveled, or a beginner. So without further ado, let us begin! To start out, you'll need to make sure you've unlocked the map The Ramparts. If you haven't gotten there yet, I strongly suggest you play through the campaign first on easy or medium. This will get you to a decent level and give a good grasp on the basics of the game. Once you've unlocked Ramparts, you're going to want a squire. His towers, though they've been weakened on the console, will still allow you to quickly complete Ramparts. Alright, now you've got Ramparts unlocked and a squire to go with it (as long as he's gone through some campaign missions, he should be around level 20, which is enough to complete the level on the lower difficulties). Next, I'll present the build, and note that it works on every difficulty, easy up to insane: Ramparts Complete Ideally, this will be set-up by the end of the second build phase, but first let's look at what you should have up before the first wave begins: Ramparts first wave First thing you want to set-up is the harpoon by the crystal. It should be a little behind the crystal, pointing at the angle shown on the link. Now, when the round starts, you want to run down to the bottom where the two harpoons are and collect the mana from the enemies, making sure not to get hit. With that, build the Slice 'n Dice and the Bowling Ball turret shown on the first link. By this time, most the enemies should be gone, except a mage or archer attacking the top bouncers. This should give you time to complete the Harpoons by the crystal and start on the other Bowling Ball turrets. By the end of the wave, odds are that the top Bouncers will be pretty beat up, so I like to sell them and replace them with a Slice 'n Dice, though you can simply repair them. By the end of the second build phase you should've had enough time to complete the build, so good job! All in all, it's an easy build to set-up, and hold up thruoghout the entire map. Even on insane, with average stats, this holds up without me ever having to upgrade or repair anything, but you should keep an eye on things in case the ogre gets several good hits in. Assuming you take no crystal damage and no hero damage, you should get about 550,000 experience, in roughly ten minutes. It may noy be as good as Glitterhelm, but it is easier and less time consuming! As a side note: The reason I have four Harpoons at the top is to prevent and Dark Elf Warriors from getting through. On a lower difficulty though, you can probably get a way with three and put the extra Harpoon by the top crystal in case any wyverns slip by. I hope you all find this helpful, this build is what I used to completely afk level about 6 characters and find gear for all of them, so I can say with certainty that this will work for anyone having trouble with leveling or farming, so good luck Defenders, enjoy the fight! -Crispy1513 Category:Guides Category:Leveling Category:Farming Guide Category:Ramparts Category:Squire Category:Console